


i've loved her in secret (the sky hasn't always been blue)

by areyouevenrealbro



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, if she ever leaves me by the highwomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: “matts,” mo pipes up. he gestures toward the bar with his pint glass. “you wanna deal with that?”(or, it takes more than whiskey to make that flower bloom.)





	i've loved her in secret (the sky hasn't always been blue)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to if she ever leaves me by the highwomen.
> 
> actually u know what just stream the whole dang album i can't stop
> 
> kudos, comment, share, etc!

“Matts,” Mo pipes up. He gestures toward the bar with his pint glass. “You wanna deal with that?”

Auston glances over. Mitch is bouncing on her toes, talking a tall man in a pink polo’s ear off as he hands her a glass of whiskey. He’s nodding along to whatever she’s saying, barely keeping his eyes on hers; they keep slipping down to the deep neckline of her glittery crop top. The corner of Auston’s mouth twitches up.

“I’m good,” she takes a sip of her own beer.

The guys trade glances, but don’t bother trying to change her mind. She doesn’t even pretend not to watch the guys all across the dingy dive bar leering at her. Auston doesn’t blame them; the way Mitch moves is a lot to take in, even for her. The way she lifts her arms above her head and twists her hips to the beat of the music is slightly overwhelming for everybody. 

Mitch sets her drink back down on the bar - no whiskey left, just the ice - and Pink Polo immediately signals for another one.

Auston smiles wider.

***

“How do you never get jealous?” Willy mutters, brow furrowed. It’s the third drink that Pink Polo has pushed into her hands. Mitch doesn’t look like she’s anywhere close to running out of things to say, and Polo is just as enamored with her now as he was thirty minutes ago.

Auston shrugs. How do you explain to other people that jealousy doesn’t make sense in a relationship like hers and Mitchy’s? How do you vocalize that kind of security? 

That kind of _love?_

“Nah,” Zach pipes up for her from across the table. “You know her and Mitchy have that weird telepathic shit going on.”

Auston just smirks while the rest of the guys chuckle. She doesn’t try to correct him. She doesn’t know what she would say if she did. 

What she does know is that if Mitch were ever to leave her, it wouldn’t be for someone like _him_.

Will sucks in a breath next to her and hisses her name, but Auston doesn’t startle. She sees what he sees; Polo has taken a step into Mitch’s personal space, and Mitch has taken his hand in hers, mouth still moving a mile a minute. She starts to tug him, getting him moving toward the table.

“What is she-” Mo mutters, but Aus just waves him quiet, sitting up a little straighter and setting her beer down. She’s glad she’s on the outside seat of their booth.

“-just gotta meet them, but especially her. She’s so-_Auston!_” Mitch is saying as the two of them approach the table. Polo looks more hesitant now than he has in the last thirty five minutes of staring at Mitchy’s tits. Auston can smell his terrible cologne from four feet away.

“Hi there, baby,” Auston spreads her legs unsubtly, the denim of her black jeans stretching. She taps the toe of her boot rhythmically against the floor. “‘Was wondering where you got off to.”

Mitch, God bless her, can’t resist the obvious invitation, and plops herself into Auston’s lap. Her tiny skirt rides up the slightest bit on her thighs, and Auston sets her palms on the newly exposed skin as Mitch winds her arms around her neck.

“This is Auston,” she addresses the guy. Auston almost feels bad for him - almost. “This is who I was telling you about.”

“Nice to meet you,” Auston flashes her teeth with her smile and digs her fingertips lightly into Mitch’s thighs, just to feel her squirm. Just to hear the little gasp she lets out.

_Poor guy,_ Auston thinks. _That’s too much cologne; she likes perfume._

**Author's Note:**

> stream the highwomen on your platform of choice!!!
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! thinking of continuing this :)
> 
> find me on tumblr: @ohmymarnthews


End file.
